User blog:Minrice2099/MNC PC Update Apr 22, 2011 (Uncle Tully's Funland)
It’s the Throwback Throwdown in Monday Night Combat! Uncle Tully's Funland is available tonight in Crossfire with new game play features! First up we have Chickey Cantor. He will now spawn in Uncle Tully's Funland. Make Chickey fly away by shooting him and earn a big single-life buff for your entire team! Wait for Chickey to slam the ground and then you can grapple him. Ride him for eight seconds and earn big money! Just be careful, riders tend to be easy targets for enemy Pros. Secondly we’re introducing new bot spawners. These spawners have buttons for specifically spawning Jackbots, Black Jacks, Slims, Scramblers, Gremlins, Gap Shots and Bouncers. We also focused a bit on the server side features of Monday Night Combat. We’ve included reserved slots, easier kicking and some improvements to the All Star Rating system. This PC update includes: New Features *New Crossfire Map: Uncle Tully's Funland *New bot spawn buttons for Uncle Tully's Funland *Chickey Cantor now spawns in Uncle Tully’s Funland *New reserved slots for server admins *New Action Menu. The Action Menu is an in-game menu for accessing buttons to easily mute players or vote to kick them. *New animation for all Pros when they use jump pads *Added in a new random lines from Mickey Cantor during the course of the match *Reserved slots for players, settable by the server admin. Players are specified by SteamID in the HostileAccess.ini file; in a similar manner to how players are listed for banning. *Adding an entry to the “VIPIDs” array (for example “VIPIDs=0×0110000104524662″) will cause that player to be a VIP on the server. When a VIP attempts to join a full server, the server will kick the most recently joined nonVIP player to make room for the joining VIP. If a server is full of VIPs, then any incoming VIPs will be rejected as normal. VIPs must still know the server password (if any) to gain entrance. Also, if a VIP is banned, the ban will take priority over VIP status. ALSO, the cooldown period which a player who has been votekicked must wait before rejoining a server has been made configurable. The default value of VoteKickCooldown=10 (minutes) can be modified in the HostileAcess.ini. Note that a player who has been votekicked off of a server must wait VoteKickCooldown*NumberOfVotekicks minutes before being allowed to rejoin, thus further discouraging repeat offenders. Balance and Adjustments *Added back the number of juice uses in the end game summary *Adjusted the way we calculate All Star Rating *Adjusted the key bindings screen to accommodate the new action menu *Changed the hit sound for the cardboard tube on the Cardboard Tube Samurai skin for the Assassin *Reduced ban time from a vote kick *Increased height of glass barriers in Grenade III Arena Fixes *Fixed issue where level 3 Assault charge did not deal enough grapple damage to Bots *Fixed Sniper’s juice armor obscuring scope visibility *Fixed high frame rates causing reduced initial movement speed *Fixed normal maps textures on Assassin’s sword and dagger *Fixed Assassin’s being visible at distances they shouldn’t be in maps with fog *Players can no longer be killed after the round has ended 660px Category:Updates Category:News Category:Blog posts